


Infinity Train Swap Au Drabble

by MsMongoose



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Running Away, parents fighting, slight angst, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMongoose/pseuds/MsMongoose
Summary: I have this idea for an Infinity Train swap au, so I thought I should put it here.  Criticism welcome!
Relationships: Mikayla & Tulip Olsen, Tulip Olsen & Mikayla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Infinity Train Swap Au Drabble

Everything Tulip saw looked like blurry clouds moving around, she could hear the dolphin trainer and the sways of the water in the pool but she could barely see what was actually right in front of her. Tulip leaned forward from her seat and squinted her eyes though to no avail, could still see very little.

“Mom, Dad, can we move closer?” Tulip asked, rubbing her eyes 

“I told you she needed glasses, Andy!” Her mom blamed him.

“Well maybe you should've taken her to the optometrist, Megan!” Her dad retorted.

Thus, another pointless argument started. Throwing insults back and forth, talking forming into yelling. Making a scene as per always.

Without noticing their daughter slipping away from her seat. 

The little ten year old stomped out of the stadium with hot tears perking in her eyes.

Her blood boiled with anger but her whole body was tired and defeated.

She was angry at her parents, their arguments, being ignored when she’s right there in the middle. 

Tulip sat down on the hot sidewalk, aggressively wiping away her tears. Her muscles were so tensed that they acked. 

“Why did they have to change things?” She whimpered

“It's all their fault, we were happy but then they messed up everything, not me..”

Her nails digged into her arms, piercing her skin.

“I hate them..” She hissed, staring down at the black pavement road.

Those words didn’t feel like hers, but god was it how Tulip felt deep inside. Saying those words almost felt freeing in a way.

But then suddenly, a train pulled up. It looked like any other standard old train you would find. Except it glowed a green light and she was nowhere near a train station. Considering she was sitting in a parking lot.

It didn’t indicate where it was going but the doors slid open, welcoming her with open arms despite its ominous appearance..

She stood up and just stared at it until standing turned into walking. Tulip’s morbid curiosity sparked inside her, wondering what would happen if she went inside.

“Tulip, where are you?” Her mother called.

Tulip hesitated, looking back at the stadium doors. She can just go back to them, she didn’t have to run away.

But she couldn’t live like this anymore, if she stayed any longer she would go crazy.

Tulip stepped up on one of the steps and before she knew it, it was too late.

\---

Her legs acked and her heart was pounding so hard that she swore she could hear it.  
Every step felt like agony as she heard the cries of the gohm getting closer and closer.

Tulip managed to keep up with her friend Atticus, keeping her eyes glued on his golden fur. 

Until he swiftly ducked into an opening touching the ground, similar to a doggy door.

Tulip landed on her knees, feeling the burning sensation as she slid on rough dirt as she went into a crawling position.

The girl only managed to fit her head through the opening but not the rest managed.

Her body began to shake more than it already was.

“Atticus, I can’t fit! I’m still out here!!” No response “Atticus!”

Tulip backed herself into a corner as she was faced with the monster.

As she closed her eyes, a girl slid down the box slope out of nowhere and tackled the beast suddenly. Said girl grabbed Tulip’s wrist and started to make their escape.

They slammed the ruby red doors behind them, barely catching their breaths. Tulip looked over at the girl who saved her life, she had two curly buns in her hair and freckles under her eyes. She looked almost as exhausted as she was.

“You saved me..” Tulip said.

“Huh?” The strange girl looked over at her. “Oh yeah, I guess I did.” She shrugged with a small smile.

But then everything set in after Tulip too gathered all that had happened.

Tulip choked back her cries, "Atticus left me!". A pool of sobs came crashing down, tears streaming as she frantically wiped them away.

"Atticus left her, She has no one now" She thought, until she felt a soft touch layed on her shoulder. Tulip looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her savior.

"Hey don't cry! It's scary here but you're safe now.” The strange girl comforted, Tulip managed to steal a look at her number and asked, “I didn’t know numbers could go up.. How did you do that?”

The girl raised an eyebrow and answered “Oh well, it's because i’m really good at the train.”

“L-Like a videogame..?” Tulip compared, she always loved video games with a passion and before she got on the train she even wanted to make her own. But that dream was down the drain because of the obvious situation she’s in.

“Eh, I guess.. I’m not the biggest fan of video games so I never thought of it.” She shrugged, scratching the back of her neck.

Tulip gasped, so taken aback of her savior's trash taste. “How can you not like video games?! They’re so cool and fun! You can be whatever, whoever or wherever you want! You probably just haven’t played good ones and-” She ranted, tears still staining her cheeks.

The girl then suddenly chuckled at Tulip’s ramblings, interrupting her very thorough analysis on why this kid has a distaste for fun.

Tulip stared at her awkwardly, a pink tint appearing on her face. “Sorry..”

“No, it's okay. What’s your name?” She asked, a curious smirk caressing her face.

“Tulip Olsen.”

“Mikayla Lin.”


End file.
